1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera having a volatile memory in which image data can be temporarily recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional electronic cameras incorporate a buffer memory to allow continuous shooting and the like. A volatile memory is often used as such a buffer memory because of limitations on the cost, memory capacity, and so on. Image data temporarily recorded in a buffer memory is subjected to predetermined image processing and is thereafter transferred to and recorded in a data recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as “medium”) that is detachably attached to the electronic camera. The image data in the buffer memory is erased once it is transferred to and recorded in the medium.
In general, a conventional electronic camera has been controlled to indicate that the number of images that can be recorded in the medium is 0 and to disable the photographic operation of the camera when the remaining capacity of the medium falls below a capacity to accommodate the data of one image. In such a case, since the photographic operation is disabled until the medium full of image data is replaced with another medium, a problem has arisen in that a shooting opportunity can be missed because of time-consuming replacement.